Taraba Quarry
Taraba Quarry is a map featured in Battlefield 2: Euro Force. It features a relatively flat, open landscape with large amounts of armored vehicles provided to both teams. Description The EU forces are en route to reinforce an American division that has been cut off from the front lines. The MEC have moved to intercept them, and both armies are about to meet at the Taraba Quarry, the only crossing point of the Taraba River this side of the Caspian Sea. If the MEC can hold their side of the river, the Americans will be cut off and surrounded. The EU must break through the enemy lines before the Americans are overrun. Conquest Commander Asset EU 16 player variant *Artillery- located near two fuel tanks in the north-west part. *UAV- near the Artillery. *Satellite scan- near a path to the airfield in the south-eastern part. 32 player variant *Artillery- Near a path that leads out of the base *UAV-near a fuel dump next to the EU runway *Satellite scan- next to the UAV MEC 16 Player variant * Artillery - near the bridge in the western part of the map. * UAV and Satellite scan - on the opposite side of the flag near the bridge on the small enclave. 32 Player variant * Artillery - In the southern part of the uncapturble base. In an open part of the main base spawn. * UAV - near the artillery * Satellite scan - in the in the northern corner of the base. Equipment Flags 16 Player Variant There are five bases, three of which are controlled by the European forces at the start of a match, while one is held by the Middle Eastern Coalition, and the final one being a neutral point. The MEC's main advantage is its uncapturable primary base, although the EU begins with a lot more assets at its disposal. EU Spearhead Camp The primary European base, the EU spearhead camp is the southernmost point on the map. It is where all commander resources spawn -- artillery, the satellite scan, and the UAV all spawn there. Further while it remains under EU control, it will spawn the majority of the EU's armored assets: two Leopard 2 and Challenger 2 main battle tanks, an LAV-25 armored personnel carrier, two DPV and Humvees. Additionally, seven defensive emplacements spawn here: three TOW antitank launchers and four M249 light machinegun emplacements. If it falls into MEC control, a similar array of materiel will spawn—four T-90 main battle tanks, a BTR-90, two FAVs and two GAZ-3937 Vodniks, as well as their counterpart antitank emplacements and machinegun emplacements. File:Eu spearhead camp 16p.png EU Forward Outpost Located to the north of the EU Spearhead camp and south of the engineering compound, the EU forward outpost is one of the three points which start under European control. While under EU control, it will spawn one Leopard 2, one DPV and one Humvee. It will spawn two TOW launchers for defense, as well as three M249 machinegun emplacements. If it falls into MEC control, it will spawn a similar array of equipment; one T-90, one FAV, one GAZ-3937 Vodnik, two AT emplacements, and three RPK-74 machinegun emplacements. File:Eu forward outpost 16p.png Engineering Compound The centralmost control point of the map and the final European-held starting point. It is a relatively large base divided in half by a large hill. While under EU control, the point will spawn one Leopard 2 and one Challenger II, as well as two DPVs and Humvees. For its defense, it spawns three TOW emplacements and M249 machinegun emplacements. If it falls into MEC control, the point spawns three T-90s, as well as two FAVs, and one GAZ-3937 Vodnik. The TOW and M249 emplacements are replaced by HJ-8 and RPK-74 emplacements, respectively. File:Engineering compound east 16p.png|The eastern part of the compound File:Engineering compound west 16p.png|The western part of the compound Abandoned Farm House The only neutral flag at the start of a match, it is a two-building capture point with a partial stone wall on one side, and a smaller shack on the eastern end. While under EU control, the point will spawn a single Leopard 2 and one Humvee. On the opposite side, when under MEC control it will spawn a single T-90 and GAZ-3937 Vodnik. File:Abandoned farm house 16p.png Farm Community The northernmost base in the sixteen-player variant of Taraba Quarry, the Farm Community flag is an uncapturable point which serves as the MEC's starting base. Similar to its counterpart for the EU, it is the place where a majority of vehicle assets spawn, with four T-90s, one BTR-90, three FAVs, and one GAZ-3937 Vodnik. It plays host to all of the MEC's commander resources, and is defended via one HJ-8 antitank emplacement and one RPK-74 light machinegun emplacement. File:Farm community 16p.png 32 Player Variant This variant holds seven flags, three are neutral and two starting bases for both teams. one caputrable and the other one isn't capturable. EU Spearhead camp The main European starting base, an uncapturable flag wherein all commander assets and a large majority of starting vehicle assets are located. There are two spawn points within the base, one which spawns the player into the runway area where the European jets are located, and the other which spawns the player near the tanks, jeeps, and LAVs. For ground assets, the base spawns one Leopard 2 and one Challenger 2. It spawns two DPVs as well as two Humvees. For its defense, the base spawns three TOW antitank emplacements and two M249 light machinegun emplacements. In terms of air assets, the base spawns two different jets: one F-15 and one Eurofighter Typhoon. For air defense it spawns one Stinger emplacement, and one M6 Linebacker. File:Eu spearhead camp armor 32p.png|The tanks File:Eu spearhead camp flag 32p.png|View of the flag File:Eu spearhead camp runway 32p.png|View of the jets Engineering Compound The second of the European starting bases, the Engineering Compound is divided in half by a large hill. While controlled by the European forces, the point will spawn one Leopard 2 and one Challenger 2, as well as two DPVs. For defense, it spawns two M249 machinegun emplacements. In a similar fashion, while under MEC control the Engineering compound will spawn two T-90s, two FAVs, and two RPK-74 machinegun emplacements. File:Engineering compound east 32p.png File:Engineering compound west 32p.png Taraba Guard HQ The starting point for the Middle Eastern Coalition forces, this is where most of the MEC armor and commander resources are concentrated. It is the counterpart to the EU's Spearhead Camp, and as such is an uncapturable base. File:Taraba guard hq armor 32p.png File:Taraba guard hq assets 32p.png File:Taraba guard hq entrance 32p.png File:Taraba guard hq runway 32p.png Frieght Railyard The second of the MEC's starting bases, this is where the remainder of the MEC's armor is located. It consists of one large building and one smaller building; the latter is partially protected by a fence to the west and south. The entire point is across the street from a broken-down railcar, with several freight crates around the flag. As long as it remains in MEC control, the flag will spawn two T-90s, two FAVs, as well as one HJ-8 antitank emplacement and one RPK-74 light machinegun emplacement. A similar assortment of equipment spawns if the point comes under EU control, although the two T-90s are instead replaced by one Leopard 2 and one Challenger 2. File:Freight railyard 32p.png Farm Community The only neutral flag on the eastern side of the map, it is laid out in the same manner as the sixteen-player variant, although it is of more strategic importance due to its location near one of the only ground crossing points on the map, a bridge/dam. Regardless of who controls the point, it will spawn the relevant faction's equipment in the form of one anti-air LAV, two buggies, and two jeeps. Additionally, it will spawn a single faction-specific antitank, antiair, and light machinegun emplacement. File:Farm community alt view 32p.png File:Farm community view 2 32p.png Heavy Equipment Storage The only neutral flag on the western side of the map. Quarry Build Site The northernmost flag, as well as the center-most flag. Gallery maps_ef_3_1.jpg|16 player variant. TQ16sp.jpg|16-player singleplayer variant maps_ef_3_2.jpg|32 player variant. Trivia *There is evidence of a cut sixth flag for the 16-player variant of this map in the localization files. CP_16p_Taraba_EquipmentRepairYard DELETED is listed alongside the five existing flags. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2 Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Euro Force